7 Deadly Sins SLOTH Insane Troll Logic
by Lawrence Payne
Summary: Olaf's eyes are bigger than his stomach.


Title: 7 Deadly Sins: SLOTH – Insane Troll Logic

Author: Lawrence Payne

Cast: Olaf and a new character.

Timeline: Season 5: post Triangle (5x11).

Setting: The Maternity Ward of Sunnydale Memorial Hospital.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A whole slew of other people own these characters and concepts.

Comments: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)

Archiving: If you want to, sure. Feel free. Just tell me if you do.

Summary: Olaf's eyes are bigger than his stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 Deadly Sins: SLOTH

Insane Troll Logic

Doctor Marina Hernandez thought she had seen it all. Before taking the job in the Maternity Ward at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital as a Delivery Specialist, she did her residency and internship at Lincoln General, one of Compton's toughest and poorest area hospitals. Everyday she was witnessed to the horrors of human kind. Gunshot injuries, gang warfare, severe beatings and stabbings, brutalized rape victims, and her personal favorites, domestic violence and child abuse were common events. She thought she saw every sort of evil imaginable. Once a fourteen-year-old gangbanger walked into Treatment Room One with a 12-gauge shotgun and shot another kid about his age from a rival gang in the chest. She thought that was the worst thing she had ever seen. That was nothing compared to this. The sight before her eyes as she entered the Infant Care Room was too horrific to fully comprehend.

All of the baby beds and monitoring equipment in the room were thrown into the far corner on the floor. Just as Dr. Hernandez was beginning to wonder what happened to all the children, she saw it. Contrasting heavily against the white walls and light gray floor were large splatters of blood. Some even made it to the ceiling. As odd as all that is, it was not the strangest thing in the room.

Lying on the floor in the middle of the room diagonal to the main door was, for lack of a better word, a giant sleeping troll. She could tell it was sleeping because of all the noise it made. As it lay on its back, the giant snored loudly. It made a loud roaring sound as it took in large gulps of air. When it exhaled, small red blood bubbles sputtered out of its mouth. It looked to be about 7 feet tall with large dark hands and fat fingers. It had long, raggedy, black hair that came down well past its shoulders, a thick unkempt mustache, and a long, thick, and equally unkempt, beard with a single long braid in the middle. All of that hair helped to cover a very ugly face. The troll had a dark olive complexion with a large nose and oddly thin lips. It was an extremely fat troll too. The creature was hugely obese. Its stomach moved up and down in a slow rhythm as it slept. The giant wore a red tunic that was stretched to the breaking point. She guessed it was red; it was really hard to tell with all the blood. The troll's face and clothes were soaked in it.

Dr. Hernandez decided to get a closer look. She took three more steps into the room. As she got closer to the giant, she was finally able to see what was on the other side of its enormous belly. That was when she noticed what was in the troll's other hand. In the troll's left hand were dozens of small blue and pink hospital ID bracelets that were also covered in blood.

As her mind desperately tried not to think the unthinkable, what she saw next made that impossible. Lying on the floor beside the hugely fat monster were dozens of tiny blood-soaked skeletons thrown in a sloppy pile. Dr. Hernandez stood frozen, staring in horror at the scene before her, her mind completely unable to comprehend the shear insanity of it all.

Just then, the troll stirred. It began to wake up. The monster's eyes opened slowly. It tried to stand but soon discovered that it could not, its enormous belly prevented it from rising. After realizing that it could not get up, the giant's eyes, still groggy from sleep, scanned the room. Fully awake now, the giant troll managed to raise its head just enough to see Dr. Hernandez staring at him. As the doctor and the troll locked eyes, it spoke for the first time. Olaf opened his blood-soaked mouth and asked, "Do you have any more babies for me to eat?"

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
